


prank gone wrong

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Pranks, boyfriends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John was trying to make a prank to trick/ scare Dave with. It back fires horribly.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	prank gone wrong

John is screaming as he runs past you in the kitchen.

“Why are you screaming, man?” You feel fear build up in your gut for John's saftey.

John just keeps repeating, “Run! Run! Run!”

“Wai-wait. John, what’s going o-”

You see the glint of silver approach you. Rushing at full speed. 

It’s a roomba with a knife ducktaped to it.

You fucking bolt the other way.

“What did you fucking do, Egbert!?”

“I thought!” John pants. “It would be funny!”

“Well it’s not!” You snap back.

“Great! Now we’re gonna die and you’re mad at me cause my prank backfired and god. What am I gonna do!?”

“We just wait till it runs out of battery.” You say.

“It’s fully charged!” John tells you.

“Great." You both run into the living room and jump between the small space between the couch and the loveseat. You both look at the roomba as the knife scratches one of your chair's wooden legs.

John clings onto you and you narrow your eyes at the fucking roomba terrorizing your boyfriend.

"John...” You decided something.

“Yeah, Dave?” John asks you to finish your thought.

“Hand me your hammer.”


End file.
